Departure From Tradition
by zero.xo
Summary: 'It's…not bad, I suppose.' Ed suddenly frowned at Al's smirk. 'Still disgusting, mind you,' he added. 'But not as bad as regular milk.' One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **The pride and priviledge of owning Full Metal Alchemist is, regrettably, not mine.

**Notes: **My first fic! Set after the movie. So yeah, if you haven't seen it, this contains mild spoilers.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**Ed picked up the clear, plastic, lidded tub and peered in, a look of disgust rippling across his features. 'What the hell is this?'

Al looked up from his book. 'What? Oh. That? That's for the kitten.'

'But what _is_ it?' Ed persisted, tilting the tub so that the substance inside swirled around.

'Condensed milk,' Al said, returning to his book.

'Condensed-? Eww!' Ed dropped the tub as if it had burned him and sprang back.

Al's head snapped up again. 'Brother! Pick it up! How would you like it if Cinnamon done that to _your_ dinner?'

Ed snorted humorlessly. 'The wretched beast might as well. I came back yesterday to find it with its dirty little paws all over my work-desk! Next it'll be contaminating the stew, or dismantling my automail or plotting my demise or-'

'Brother,' said Al in a reprimanding tone. 'Cinnamon's a _she_, not an _it_.'

'Yeah, and that's another thing!' Ed threw his arms in the air. 'I said to you a male cat would be more practical, but _oh no_, you _had_ to have that one! It's only a matter of time before the damn thing tips a litter of miniature devils on us! And then the trouble will be never-ending!'

'She won't,' Al said firmly, although he didn't mind the idea of a few more cute little cats. 'I haven't even let her out the apartment yet.'

'Like I said, only a matter of time.' Ed cast a grim look at the slumbering bronze kitten in the corner before grudgingly retrieving the tub of condensed milk. He slammed it down onto the table.

'Y'know,' said Al thoughtfully, ignoring Ed's violent actions, 'you might actually like that kind of milk. It's also called evaporated milk, so it's not really a liquid. It's really sweet, too.'

'Eurgh. No thanks. I remember when you convinced me "milkshake isn't so bad, Brother". Like hell it wasn't! I swear, sometimes I think you just like to try and poison me-'

Al lifted his eyes to the ceiling despairingly. 'Seriously, just try it. Even just a little bit-'

'What you tryin' to say?' Ed snapped, flaring up at once at the word 'little'.

Al sighed heavily. 'Nothing, Brother.'

'Fine, I'll try some. But if I die…' Ed pulled off the lid with his automail hand, then- with an expression that indicated great internal pain and unease- dipped a flesh finger into the depths of the tub. He pinched the end of his nose with his other hand (Al rolled his eyes) and brought the finger to his mouth. He took a deep breath before licking off the condensed milk.

Silence fell for a few moments. Ed's expression was virtually unreadable.

'Well?' prompted Al, an eyebrow raised.

'It's…not bad, I suppose.' Ed suddenly frowned at Al's smirk. 'Still disgusting, mind you,' he added. 'But not as bad as regular milk.'

Al just reverted back to his book, idly turning a page, the smirk still largely apparent on his face. Ed huffed and left the kitchen, the door slamming in his wake.

* * *

Al awoke in the dead of night to a strange clattering noise echoing from one of the other rooms. He got sleepily out of bed, shielding his eyes from the bright, silvery ribbons of moonlight streaming through the window and cringed at how cold the floor felt on his feet, before padding out of his room and into the inky darkness of the hall.

Al rubbed at his eyes, muttering, '…must've gotten out of her basket again, hope she doesn't go into Brother's room, he'll have a fit if he-' but pulled up short when he saw a dim orange leakage of light pouring out from the ajar kitchen door.

Brow furrowing, Al edged towards the door, tensing in case it was a burglar or a murderer on the other side. He inwardly scolded himself for not thinking to bring a weapon, or something to that effect, with him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door.

There was a figure standing beside the sink, with its back to Al, loose blonde hair falling around its shoulders, wearing a blue long-sleeved cotton shirt with baggy pajama pants to match. Al's shoulders lost their tension as he took all this in, seeing the familiar glint of silver beneath the clothing. He stood, silently and curiously at the doorway, watching the proceedings.

Ed was speaking in a disgruntled voice to a small, fluffy animal that was attempting to move stealthily across the kitchen table. Al smiled fondly as the kitten flicked her tail and crouched, preparing to pounce.

'-and it's mine now, so you can just get your own!' Ed turned his back on the kitten just as it sprang into the air, missing Ed by metres.

'Brother?' Al stepped over the threshold. 'What are you doing?'

Ed, who had firmly planted the kitten back on the ground and was now facing the sink again, jolted in shock and spun around wildly, his eyes wide and guilty. 'Al! I was… I was just-'

'What's that?' Al asked, pointing to the object that Ed was clutching so dearly to his chest.

'Nothing!' Ed replied innocently, an overlarge (fake) grin taking over his face. 'Really! Nothing to see here! Go back to bed, Al, it's late. Very late. Much too late for you to be-'

'Brother, is that-' Al moved forwards to get a better look, squinting, 'is that the condensed milk?'

'No,' Ed said quickly, stowing it behind his back. 'It's…uhm… my medicine. Yeah.' He nodded reverently. 'Medicine.'

'Your medicine,' Al repeated, amused. '_I see_.'

'Fine!' Ed said, throwing away all pretence. 'So I like condensed milk, is that a crime now? Hey, get away, you!' Ed nudged away the now- meowing Cinnamon who was twisting herself around his legs continuously, purring and eyeing the tub eagerly with her large golden eyes.

Al just smiled. 'Funny,' he said at last, glancing at his brother, whose own golden eyes were narrowed considerably. 'I used to wake up and find you in the kitchen, pouring the milk down the sink, and now-'

'Yeah, yeah, it's such a grand departure from tradition. Whatever.' Ed side-stepped the kitten and downed the rest of the condensed milk. He wiped the remnants off his lips with the back of his left hand. 'So,' he said, putting the tub on the ground for the kitten, with a mutter of, 'there you go, you ungrateful little bastard…'

Ed turned back to Al. 'So,' he began again. 'Where is it you buy that stuff?' He paused. 'I mean, look.' He gestured down at Cinnamon, whose head was buried in the tub, lapping up the measly remains. 'The cat clearly can't get enough of it, we'll be needing more.'

'Yes, Brother,' Al said patiently, willing himself not to laugh. 'Clearly _the cat_ is simply desperate for more.' He yawned and walked out of the kitchen and back down the hallway. 'I'll buy some tomorrow, Brother, don't worry.'

'I'm not worried!' came the indignant voice. 'The cat is! I'm thinking of its health and well-being here!'

'Goodnight!' Al called in response, closing his door and stumbling back to his bed. He lay down and shut his eyes against the moonlight, smiling.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are welcomed.

~Zero. xo;


End file.
